


Live While We're Young

by halbromantisch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Canon Het Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Het, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halbromantisch/pseuds/halbromantisch
Summary: Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Percy decided it was time to explore and experiment with their sex lives. They are nice enough to help each other out in these times.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Live While We're Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This will be a series of smut between Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Percy.   
> All characters in this work are considered to be between the ages of 20-22.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"No, I've never had sex with a girl," she said to her boyfriend, rolling her eyes. "And you know it. I've never been with anyone but you"

Jason smiled. "Well, I don't know, I thought maybe you wouldn't have counted it because it's so different..."

Piper tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, thinking of how really "different" it would be. Sure, she would have no trouble getting aroused, she knew girls' bodies made her react some type of way, although she never touched one anywhere else other than in her fantasies. But the amount of pleasure would be the same, right? There was nothing a girl could do to her that Jason could not. 

She translated that thought into words to Jason, and he smirked. 

"You know," he said "I'm happy to be the one who's got the privilege to touch you inappropriately."

Piper shook her head, laughing at the same time. "You're dumb," she said before placing a soft kiss on the boy's lips.

Jason sat up on the bed to get to Piper's level.

"But would you like to, though?" he asked, looking down.

"Want what, you to touch me inappropriately?"

The boy chuckled.

"Well, yeah, if you want to get nasty tonight, i'm able to provide, but I meant about having sex with a girl."

Piper went blank for a second, a bit taken aback by the question.

"Well," she started, "in theory, yes, i'd love to, but i'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend just to satisfy a dumb old fantasy."

"I mean, it wouldn't be cheating if the boyfriend in question consented to it."

Piper's brows furrowed. 

"I guess," she answered, "but why are you- Where are you going with that?"

She stared at him, her eyes still hooded by the shadow of her furrowed brows.

"I'm just trying to let you know that, if you ever want to experiment, you have my consent. I mean, as long as there's no risk of developing romantic feelings for the girl."

She was still looking at him the same way, too shocked to react. He would let her do that? He would let her be touched by another person?  
Her mouth was dry, and she realized she had stopped breathing for a second or two. She readjusted her hair behind her ear and moved closer to Jason.

"You... you wouldn't mind if I did it with a girl?"

"As long as you let me know."

She lay back down on the bed, looking at the ceiling, trying to let that information sink in. She had his permission. She could possibly give life to this old fantasy that she had. She felt glad, but something about it was bothering her and she could not exactly say what. Then, she started imagining Jason doing the same. Touching another girl. Another girl than herself. She shook her head, as if trying to get rid of that thought: it was too painful to think about it. Was it not painful for him to think about it too? 

"Jason, if I saw you with another girl, I would literally collapse on the ground from the emotional pain. Like, I don't know how it doesn't hurt you to think of me with a girl."

Jason laughed.

"It's not funny!" she blurted out.

Jason sighed, still smiling.

"You're imagining it wrong," he went on. "Imagine if I was doing it with a boy."

Piper tried to picture it in her head. Percy was the first one that came to her mind, for some unknown reason. She saw them in her head, making out, sucking hickeys, biting necks. It was kind of funny to think of her boyfriend that way but it was also... pretty hot. Trying to imagine Jason being so submissive under the touch of another boy... She shivered at the tought. Gods, that would be so hot. 

"So," Jason said, "would you feel jealous? Threatened?"

It took Piper a second to detach her mind from her little daydream and to actually process what Jason asked her. Was it jealousy she felt while picturing her boyfriend making out with a guy? With a girl, yes. But, with a boy... no. Not at all. She knew Jason had no serious interest in boys. Neither did Percy, for that matter. He was not a threat. 

"No," she finally answered. "I know that if you tried it, it would only be for the sexual experience. Not from romantic desire for the other boy.

"Exactly, Pipes. And I know your attraction for girls is only sexual, nothing more. You explained it to me many times." 

"Yeah, I know. You're right."

Jason gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the bed.

"I'm gonna go shower," he said, "I'll be right back."

Piper sat up to turn off the light on the nightstand, and crawled back inside the covers. That picture of Jason and Percy her mind made up came back to her. She found it extremely hot, but she felt wrong about it. She always sighed and rolled her eyes at the idea of straight boys enjoying lesbian porn. It made her feel as though straight boys treated lesbians as nothing more than a hot sexual fantasy. So why was it okay for her to fantasize about two boys? Was that not some kind of fetishization? She burried her face in her pillow, ashamed of herself.  
"Am I fetishisizing gay boys?" she thought to herself, in horror.  
Then she realized. Two of her closest friends were gay boys. Will and Nico. Yet, she never ever fantasized about them together. Never ever wanted to imagine them being intimate. Also, never considered them as sex objects. The thought itself made her angry. Then why was that thought of her boyfriend with a boy turning her on so much?  
"Oh," she realized, all of a sudden, in her head. "I'm dumb."  
Jason was her lover. Will and Nico were not. Pretty much anything Jason could ever do would probably turn her on anyway. Because it's Jason. Her Jason.

It didn't take long for her mind to go back where it left off. She imagined Percy's hand going down Jason's chest, and grabbing his erection through his boxers, which would probably make him moan in that deliciously naughty way when she usually goes down on him. That thought sent her waves of heat all throughout her body and she slipped her hand inside her panties as a reflex to try and control the throbbing she felt there. Slowly, she let her fingers slip in between her folds until she reached the end. "Fuck," she thought. She was already very wet, just from a simple thought. She pushed the finger onto herself slightly, and it slipped right inside, so smoothly. She couldn't help but to let out a silent sigh of relief, as if filling herself up was like an urgent itch that she finally scratched. She kept sliding her finger inside and out of her, slowly, as if trying to focus on the feeling she felt on every inch of the skin inside. She got her finger out and made it slide back up on the clit, spreading her natural lubricant all over it. She felt her back arch as she rubbed her wet finger in circular motions: "Gods," she thought, "it's so sensitive." She closed her eyes and saw Jason in her mind, grabbing onto Percy's hair as his cock was being pumped up and down by his friend's mouth. She felt her heartbeat accelerating and she rubbed faster, keeping up the pace the boys established in her mind. She kept hearing Jason's moans in her head, and her clit kept on growing hungrier by the second, demanding more. Her breath got heavier and heavier, her movements messier, as she took off her panties with her other hand and kicked down so she could open up more. She swore under her breath and kept going, moving her hips along with her finger, GODS, it felt so good and it kept felling better by the second, and better, and better, and-

"BEDTIME!" Jason said as he entered the room.

Piper jumped hard. She quickly sat up on the bed and saw Jason staring at her, wide-eyed. She noticed him biting his lip, looking at her as if she was an ice cold bottle of Fiji water and he had been wandering the desert dehydrated for two whole days.

She could perceive a slight shift in the boy's eyes. The calm, soothing ocean of his sloes was now raging, like a storm had taken over them.

"Or bedtime can wait, of course," Jason said as he climbed on the bed, moving towards Piper as though she was his prey.

However, the prey was smarter than her predator, this time. When Jason placed himself between her legs to kiss her, she trapped him there, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. As they kissed, she shifted her weight to the side to make Jason fall next to her. Then, she pushed him on his back and got on top of him, overpowering him.

"You ruined my orgasm," she whispered in his ear, trying to sound angry. She didn't actually feel angry; she knew she'd eventually get it from him, at least. But pretending to be angry just turned her on even more.  
She closed her legs tight around her boyfriend's hips to keep him from moving and cupped his face in her hand. She smiled, enjoying the little dominance she had over him in that moment.

"You owe me one," she said before placing a rough kiss on his lips. She opened up her legs a little bit more and started rocking her hips, so that the sensitive part was rubbing on Jasons's hardened length, still covered by his boxer briefs. Piper moaned in relief, as she was finally giving attention to that throbbing spot again. She could hear Jason moaning quietly through the kiss and also feel his body straighten under her, as if he was trying to move his hips along too. She was getting aroused. TOO aroused for now. She got off of him and removed her tank top and his boxers, not even trying to be gentle. No more clothing could serve as an obstacle now. She needed to taste him, touch him, feel him. Now. 

She let her lips slide from his mouth to his tummy, devouring the sensation of his body moving up and down to the rythm of his heavy breathing under her. She gave him sloppy kisses all over as her hand went down and finally reached the boy's erection, which forced a soft grunt out of him. She squeezed it in her hand slightly, enjoying how hard he was for her.  
Her kisses went lower and lower, until it reached the shaft. She smiled viciously, knowing damn well she was going to tease him until he could not take it any longer. That would teach him.

She looked him dead in the eyes and maintained that eye contact as she teased his cock with the tip of her tongue, keeping her touch as soft as possible. How much time did she spent doing just that, she didn't know, but she licked and kissed until Jason's usually pale pink dick was turning to a dark red colour. He could no't take it much longer and Piper was very much aware. She loved it. She grabbed the shaft from the bottom and sucked ever so slightly on the tip, making him groan, if it wasn't growling. She then let it flop out of her mouth and bounce back on the boy's stomach. She watched Jason grimacing, looking almost on the verge of tears.

"FUCK, Pipes," he cried, "just suck me already, please."

Piper shivered in pleasure internally. The way he literally BEGGED for her to touch him made her dizzy with desire.

She did not obey, though. She went back on top of him and continued doing what she did earlier. She rubbed herself onto his length, spreading the wetness all over it. She let herself drop her weight on him and rested her head on his chest. His manhood felt so soft to the touch, yet so hard and strong, and now that it was wet, it was simply the perfect situation if she wanted to cum quickly. But that could wait. She rose up slightly and lifted her bum, still rubbing, until eventually the rubbing got focused on the area near the opening, and the rubs became pushes. When the tip was in, she threw her head back in pleasure at the stretching sensation, savouring it. She wanted to let Jason fully in, so badly, but she knew it would feel too good, for both of them. She barely let 2 inches in, and rode on that while watching Jason losing it under her.  
She felt him trying to push deeper but she was better than him at this game -and very flexible- so she just moved higher whenever he tried.

"Pipes..." Jason said in a grunt. She could see he was starting to get annoyed.  
Good.

He tried to physically push her hips down with his hands but she was quick enough to grab them before he could do it, and she held them tightly on the bed to his sides. 

"My bed, my rules", she whispered in his ear, while pushing her feet up on his thighs to keep him from moving.

She kept on riding the tip with steady, precise movements. It was good to her, but she could take it. She knew, however, it was torture to Jason. And she loved it.

"Stop..." Jason wimpered. "My balls are turning blue".  
She smiled and let go of him.

"It's MY turn," she said as she turned around and proceeded to sit on his face. She spread her legs open and grabbed his hands to make sure he wasn't going to touch himself. She started to feel his tongue wander over the wet surface and she let out a long but soft moan. This was so very needed, right now. She bent forward and stick out her tongue to reach Jason's tip. She felt it twitch at the touch, as well as his lips closing around her clit, sucking on the skin slightly. That pleasurable sensation almost made her lose her balance. She kept on licking the tip with her tongue, barely applying any pressure, as if it was a lollipop she was scared to taste. She could feel him moaning and whimpering onto herself and just that was enough to bring her closer and closer to the edge.  
"Pipes, please," Jason cried between two flicks of tongue, "i'm over-over-stimulated...it's starting to hurt."  
She left the tip alone but that didn't stop her from licking, kissing and sucking the shaft, while she rocked her hips onto Jason's mouth, getting closer and closer to the climax. Hearing him retaining screams, trying to move his arms under her, the twitching of his cock under her tongue... That did it for Piper. She felt a wave of heat starting in her lower abdomen and spreading throughout her entire body and there it was: she came. So. Fucking. Hard. 

She was glad Jason let his tongue out so she could ride out her orgasm.  
She collapsed on top of him, his cock still in her hand. She started stroking it slowly again, while waiting for her pulse to get down to normal.

"One last bit of torture," she decided in her head.

She got up from him and asked him to get on all fours.

"Why-" Jason started but got interrupted by Piper simply telling him to "do as I say".

She watched him obey and a smile formed on her lips. She got behind him and put her hands on his bum, tightly grabbing the buns. Jason tried to look at her behind his back, wondering what she had in mind. She gave him small kisses on his lower back and went down to where her hands were gripping. The boy did not react much. She then opened up his cheeks, very slowly, and began moving closer to the hole in the middle with her kisses. 

"Pipes, what...What are you doing?" Jason asked with a hint of fear and confusion in his voice.

"I'm gonna do to you what you do to me," she replied, "I'm gonna eat you out."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she was already sticking out her tongue to lick that perfect pretty pink hole of his. She could feel him slightly writhing under her touch, and his moans were genuine, yet seemed confused.

"How you like that, baby boy?" she asked.

Jason's head fell on the mattress, but he kept his ass up, pushing deeper onto his girl's mouth.

"It kinda tickles, but it feels good", he replied 

Piper was absolutely delighted by this answer. 

"I knew you'd like it," she said before kissing his butt cheeks all over, again. "I knew you didn't wax there for nothing."

Jason felt his cheeks becoming hot as he was slightly embarassed, but quite satisfied at the same time.

"Kinda hoped you'd pick up on it," he said, then giggled.  
Piper smiled and kept on licking all around the hole, more aggressively this time. 

She was then ready for phase 2. She went next to him and whispered in his ear:  
"Can I slip a finger in?'

She nibbed at his earlobe while she waited for him to respond.

Jason shivered internally. Gods, it was happening.

"You could slip more than one, actually."

She felt her heart beating faster in excitement. So that is what he does when he is taking care of himself alone, huh. "That's hot as shit", she thought.

She quickly opened up the drawer of her bedside table and found the lube. She poured some on Jason's entrance, then a little bit on her fingers.

Jason turned his head towards her.

"Feels weird to see you use the lube on me instead of you,' he said, smiling.

"I love changing things up," she replied as she started massaging around the hole with her oiled up finger.  
Encouraged by Jason's sounds of contentment, she started pressing harder, until the finger slipped inside on its own. She was barely a knuckle in when she felt him pushing downwards, swallowing her finger whole with a loud moan. Satisfied by her boyfriend's enthusiasm, she tried to push deeper to feel the special spot, but alas, she wasn't convinced she could reach it. She then very slowly, added her middle finger to the equation, which made Jason grunt in pleasure even more. When she felt as though she was deep enough, she crooked her fingers slightly and started rubbing on his prostate.  
She could not only hear but FEEL how much Jason was enjoying it, for he was constantly rocking his hips, trying to push himself deeper onto her fingers. She could feel his muscles tightening and contracting around her fingers and that sensation alone was enough to turn her on again.

"Baby... i'm INSIDE you", she told him, delightfully.

She never realized how pleasurable and satisfying it would be to exchange roles and have Jason be in the more submissive, vulnerable role. Everything just felt more in balance.

"You are," Jason replied, "and it feels fucking amazing."

With her free hand, she reached for his cock  
underneath and started stroking it, which made Jason react with an out-of-breath "FUCK". Feeling confident he was getting closer to the edge, she inserted a third and final finger inside him, while she kept on pumping his shaft. This was a very challenging coordination exercise, but she did her best until finally, she felt the familiar twitch of Jason's dick in her hand, meaning he was about to climax.

"Cum for me, baby boy", she whispered, as he started shooting his load onto the bedspread.

"Holy shit, Pipes, holy shit-"

"You liked that?" She asked, cutting him off.

"Liking it would be an understatement."

Piper smiled as she cleaned up her oily fingers with some tissues.

"You came on my bed," she said, pretending to scold him.

"I know," he replied, "but you had me trapped in this position!"

Jason tried to clean up as best he could with tissues, but it was obviously not enough.

"No worries," Piper said, stroking his back, I needed to wash it anyway."

He gave a peck on her lips and got up from the bed to help her remove the cover.

"Won't it be cold, though, with no duvet and only the thin sheets?" Jason inquired, while throwing the bedspread in the laundry bin.

"We'll just have to cuddle more to stay warm."

He got under the sheets and motioned for Piper to join him, to spoon her. She went inside his arms immediately, enjoying the warmth of his body on her.

"I like that idea," Jason replied.

She smiled.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to post any constructive criticism!


End file.
